The present invention is directed toward pyrazolopyrimidine (Formula 1) and pyrimidinyl (Formula 2) (alkoxymethylphosphinyl)alkyl phosphonic acids, pyrimidine bisphosphonates (Formula 3) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are useful as anti-inflammatories, anti-arthritic agents and in the case of Formula 3, Ca-channel blockers useful in cardiovascular diseases.
The subject compounds are also useful for treating arthritis and its related symptoms such as inflammation and prevention of excessive bone regrowth and remodeling while showing a decreased bone affinity. One class of such compounds which still maintain anti-resorptive activity are the phosphinyl-phosphonic acids prepared by Ebitino et al., cited below.